


Lingering

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Glances, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</p>
<p>Dean's avoiding Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Dean closed his eyes and sighed out a groan, dropping his face to his hand. “Cas…”

“You have. Both Sam and I,” Castiel continued, stepping into Dean’s room. The hunter didn’t look up from where he was tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers, expression slack with weariness. Castiel paused in front of him, pressing his lips together. “Is it… Are you avoiding us because you fear that there may be some truth to his words?”

Dean groaned more openly now, raising his head from his hand and opening his eyes. “Cas, c’mon. Don’t go there.”

“I think he may have been right.”

Dean set his jaw, but didn’t answer.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Castiel muttered, ducking his eyes down to the ground, fingers twitching helplessly at his sides. “It’s a much more open and honest expression than I’ve ever seen on you before, even with Sam. It’s very telling, Dean.”

“I’m done talking about this, Cas,” Dean said, his voice a low warning as he narrowed his eyes at the angel before him. “Get out. Now.”

Castiel sighed, sensing that prodding the subject would only result in Dean either withdrawing further or blowing up in a fury. Neither were favorable outcomes. So he nodded in submission and tentatively began walking toward the exit. At the threshold, Castiel turned back, staring at Dean’s back.

“I just wanted you to know…” Castiel said, pausing as Dean’s shoulders tensed. “I look at you the same way, too.”

And with that confession lingering over Dean’s head, Castiel left the room.


End file.
